survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelo
"Kung kailangan niyo ng tulong ko lumapit lang kayo saakin at ako ang bahala sa inyo. " ''-- Angelo talking to James and the others1.8. Si Angelo ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Cathedral ng bulacan. Personality Tulad ng ibang mga pari, si Angelo ay handang tumulong sa mga nangangailangan ng tulong niya. Magaling siya magbigay ng payo lalo na sa mga taong sobrang kailangan ng tulong niya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, isang pari si Angelo sa sa bulacan. Post-Apocalypse Nasa Cathedral si Angelo at posibleng nagmimisa ng nagsimula ang lahat. Volume I "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng simbahan, nalaman ng grupo na ito pala ay si Angelo, ang pari ng bulacan at pari din ng kanilang eskwelahan. Napansin ni father na malungkot ang iba sa mga kasama ni Kyla, agad din namang sinabi ni Kyla na ito ay dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila ng mga nagdaang araw. Nagalok ng tulong si Angelo para mapagaan ang kanilang mga loob. Sumama sa kanya sina Eli at Aria. "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Inalok ni Kyla si Eli at ang iba na pumunta kay Father Angelo upang kamustahin ito. Pero sinabi ni Eli na matutulog nalang sila. Dumating na si Kyla at sila ay nakapagusap pa ni Angelo. Matapos ang ilang minuto, umalis nadin si Kyla upang bumalik na sa kanilang room. Pagkabukas ni Angelo ng pintuan ng simbahan, nakita niya na nakapasok na ang mga zombies dito. Nagpanic ang pari at saka tumakbo sa altar kung saan may nakatagong shotgun at saka ito pinutok sa mga iyon. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nang nakarating ang ikalawang grupo sa simbahan, agad silang pinapasok nina Nina , Andrew at Zack at agad tinanong ni Sister Rei kung may mga sisters ba dito at sinabi nang dalawa na wala. Pero sinabi din nila na may pari dito ay ito ay si Father Angelo. Nang malaman ito ni Rei nagpasama siya kay Zack upang kitain ito. Sa flashback ni Nina, si Angelo ay nagpaputok ng baril na narinig nang lahat at nalamang pinasok na ng zombies ang lugar. Nang kumalma na ang lahat, isa si Angelo sa mga naiwan sa Cathedral. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Si Andrew na sinamahan si Sister Rei sa rooftop ay nakita si Aldrin na kausap si Father Angelo. Tinawag ni Andrew si Aldrin upang makapagusap sina Rei at Angelo. Nagkwentuhan sila at nagpalitan sila ng kwento. Nagtaka si Rei kung bakit may baril si Angelo, ito daw ay para maprotektahan ang kanilang mga sarili sa mga demonyo na nasa ibaba ng rooftop. Maya maya ibinigay ni Angelo ang shotgun kay Rei upang maprotektahan ang kanyang sarili. Maya maya bumaba si Sister Rei at sinabing pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Umakyat na sila pagkatapos. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nasa loob lamang ng kotse sina Rei at Angelo habang nagpapalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah sa labas. Hindi nila alam ang nangyayari kaya tahimik lang silang nanunuod dito. Matapos ng lahat naisip ng mga studyante na pinaalis sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid sa ospital. Sumakay na sila sa kotse at naghanada na para umalis. Bago umalis, nagtanong si Omid kung saan na sila ngayon pupunta, sinabi ni Eric na sa puregold sila gagawa nang safehaven pumayag naman ang lahat. Habang nasa biyahe, kinwento ni Maybelle sa iba ang problema sa ospital kaya naliwanagan nadin sina Rei at Angelo. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Si Rei at Angelo ay nasa staff room ng lugar. Napansin ni Rei na tulog na si Angelo kaya naisipan ni Rei na magpalit ng damit dahil naiisip na niyang maging normal na tao ngayon. "Chapter 27: I Care" Maya maya ay narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong maging sina Rei at Angelo. Nahati ang grupo sa lima. Ang pang apat na grupo na kinabibilagan nina Rei, Angelo, May at Ail ang bahala naman sa pagkain. Sa kitchen, napagisipan nila Rei , Angelo , May at Ail na magluto ng sinigang kaya naghanap ang dalawang bata ng mga ingredients. Kinamusta ni Angelo si Rei at sinabi naman ni Rei na kakayanin naman niya ito. Napagdesisyunan ni Angelo na magsagawa ng isang bible study pagkatapos nila kumain. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Matapos kumain ay dumiretso sina Emman, Eva, Denie, Roy sa bible study kasama sina Rei at Angelo. "Chapter 29: Brian" Possibleng nasa ibang parte ng grocery store si Angelo nang mangyari ang mga pangyayari patungkol kay Brian. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Kumatok si Zack sa kwarto kung nasaan sina Rei at Angelo, nagtanong ang dalawa kung bakit ito napadalaw, sinabi ni Zack ang balak niyang pagpapakasal kay Nina, nagulat ang dalawa pero sa huli ay sinangayunan naman nila ito. Matapos nito ay lumabas na si Zack ng kwarto. Maya maya ay pumasok si Omid at sinabihan ang lahat nang nasa loob na sinusugod sila ni Zechariah. Dahil dito ay literal na nagtago ang mga bata habang ang matatanda ay lumabas at lumaban sa mga sumusugod sa kanila. Papasok na sana ang grupo nina Zechariah nang biglang nagpaputok ng baril sina Omid natamaan niya sa balikat si Zechariah. Kasama ni Omid sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Zack, Nina, Rei at si Angelo na may dala ring mga baril. Nagpalitan ng putok ang dalawang grupo. Tuloy parin ang palitan ng putok ng grupo nina Zack at grupo nina Zechariah kahit may mga nakisali nang mga zombies. Ang mga bata na nasa loob ay nakapagtago na dahil sila ay naglalaro ng taguan bago sumugod ang mga kalaban. Habang nagpuputukan ay nabaril sa ulo si Father Angelo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Nang magsama sama ang lahat sa storage room, Napagalamang wala sina Eric, Raylan, Ronn, at Denie. Habang si Rose ay binaggit sina Zack at Nina habang si Eva ay binanggit sina Rei at Angelo. Volume II "Chapter 2: Alaala" Nabanggit ni Julie ang mga nangyari sa kanila noon, sa mga kasama niya tulad nang kanyang tatay, si Angelo, at si Mel. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Zechariah ''(Caused) * Zechariah's Infiltration Group Dahil sa palitan ng putok sa pagitan nina Zechariah at ang grupo nila, nabaril nila Zechariah si Angelo sa ulo. Trivia * Si Angelo ay base sa pari ng bulacan noong taong 2013 at pari siya ng eskwelahan namin. * Angelo is the first created character who met and interacted with both the first group and the second group